Jealousy Between Best Friends
by FaN-oF-YaNkEeS
Summary: Miranda has liked Gordo for a LONG time. But when Gordo kisses Lizzie in Rome, and admits his true feelings to her and Miranda finds out… will Miranda’s jealousy come out? Also, Gordo adds a Surprising twist!
1. Introduction

DisClaimer- I do not own any characters in this story. Summary--- Miranda has liked Gordo for a PRETTY LONG time. But when Gordo kisses Lizzie in Rome, and admits his true feelings to her... will Miranda's jealousy come out? Also, Gordo adds a Surprising twist! Authors Note—This is my second story, but I give all credit to Roxanne-and- Chandler-Forever. It was her story that inspired me to write this. Hope you guys enjoy what I wrote. Have fun...Here we go. Also, I am using (POV). For those of you that don't know what that is- it means Point of View.  
  
~Gordo's POV~  
  
Wow, kissing Lizzie is amazing. It feels so good to let all that out in the open. If I hadn't done that, I would've blown!! I wonder how Lizzie feels about it all. She probably doesn't care that much, I mean...I am.........her best friend. Lizzie, and Miranda are my best friends. Whoa! What will Miranda think?!? Well, I'll just talk this over with Lizzie later back at home, not in Rome. I'll just stick to the saying, but add a little twist: What Happens in Rome, Stays in Rome. Haha, that was good. I'll just have as much fun as possible here, lemme go get my camera...gotta show the parents!!  
  
~Lizzie's POV~  
  
Wow, I never thought that Gordo would ever like me like that. I mean, I've always liked him but I never thought he would KISS me. I wonder what will happen when Miranda finds out. At least I can keep this to myself for another two weeks.  
"Lizzie!!"  
Who is that, is that Gordo?? I turned around, and there he stood.  
"Hey Lizzie, We should talk about what happened earlier, you know...the thing."  
I understood what he meant. "Yeah, I agree. Especially on how we would tell Miranda, or should we not??"  
Gordo said, "I don't know yet. Can we meet in my hotel room at 8 tonight? I have the bedroom all to myself tonight. Please?"  
I agreed. I mean, kissing your best friend is not something you can just ignore!! "Sure, 8 it is."  
"Thanks." Gordo replied, as he turned away.  
I walked the opposite way, but not on purpose. We'll talk later. That's a load off my mind. 


	2. Confrontation With Each Other

Disclaimer—I do not own any of the MAIN or BASIC characters.  
  
Author's Note—Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I reviewed something but it was all background info that I didn't have in the chapter. Miranda might not be involved for a little while ( AND LIZZIE DOES NOT KNOW THAT MIRANDA LIKES GORDO. Also I spent about the last 3 hours reading other "mature" and L/G relationship stories, for some more motivation. Enjoy...Sorry for a lot of the chapters being short:  
  
~Gordo's POV~  
  
Lizzie, isn't she SO graceful? The way she walks, talks, acts, does anything.........it drives me crazy. STOP!! You can't think like this right now!! We just have to talk. Oh wait, I can hear her footsteps coming toward the bedroom.  
  
"Lizzie!!"  
  
"Hey, Gordo! We should really talk! I feel really weird." Lizzie's voice was so gentle and caressing. I opened the door for her, as she walked toward the silk sheet bed. She sat down, as if without a care in the world.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. Is it a good feeling or bad feeling of 'weird'?"  
  
"G...g...go-good. Definitely, I think."  
  
I felt relieved. Much happier, to know that Lizzie didn't absolutely HATE my kiss. But I had to ask ONE question: "So.........who started or moved in first????"  
  
"EWW, Gordo!! It was SO you!!!" I almost wanted to laugh, but she was right. I know that she doesn't really have that much feeling for me...or does she?  
  
Lizzie felt the need to ask the worst question of all though:  
  
~Lizzie's POV~  
I had seen Gordo at the end of the bedroom. He had opened the door. I  
had felt the need to sit down so I helped myself to the bed. Oh, nice  
and silky. Gordo and I talked calmly and quietly, but of course, I had  
to ask: "What about Miranda?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Does she need to know...I mean, I know that  
she's our best friend and all, but we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend  
or anything. I mean, it was only a 2 second kiss, NO big  
deal.........right?"  
  
I immediately replied, "YES!"  
  
Gordo had that LOOK in his eyes like he was hiding something. I  
just had the need to ask him...  
  
"Gordo," in a nervous, but firm voice, "What are you hiding?"  
  
Gordo froze. 


	3. Tornado of Emotions

Disclaimer—I do not own any characters in the story (basic.)  
  
Author's Note—I hoped you liked the cliffhanger ending. Hee hee, it was so suspenseful. LOL, but I write the story at the spur of the moment so don't think that I planned out what will happen ahead of time. Anyways, if you have lots of questions ask 'em, and I will answer them in a Question Answer session, if you like. FACT- In this chapter, there is Ronnie: Lizzie's Ex- Boyfriend. Other than that... Enjoy:  
  
~Gordo's POV~  
  
I wish you were my girlfriend though. I always wished that. Ever since you kissed Ronnie, it's made me want to tell you even more. I'll just sit and wait until she's done with all her questions, and maybe I'll admit it to her.  
"Gordo..."  
Oh no! She can sense something, well maybe she can't. Lets just hope...PLEASE?  
"Gordo, are you hiding something?"  
Oh gosh, YES I AM. I wanted to scream that.  
"Gordo? Uhh...Gordo?"  
Oh my gosh, I just realized I froze. I should really answer quickly, but what should I say?? Ok! That's It!!  
  
~Lizzie's POV~  
  
Thank god, it looks like he's back to earth. Is that Gordo leaning towards me? Whoa, I think he wants to kiss me...should I kiss him back?  
  
(((No One's Point of View)))  
  
Gordo caressingly moved towards Lizzie, while Lizzie sat stunned. A confused face leaned back toward Gordo. Gordo gently moved his hand from his lap to her cheek. Lizzie didn't restrain herself. She put her hand on Gordos warm cheek. Closer and closer, inch by inch. Finally their lips touched together. It was really meant to be, they could tell. As it seemed like only a couple of seconds, to their surprise it was almost a minute that they had been grasping each other.  
  
~Lizzie's POV~  
  
Wow, this is amazing. I should really let go, especially before someone sees us or before I get into something deep. I'll let go.  
"W-w—wow Gordo, I never thought you would do that."  
"Well, Lizzie...I uh, uh, l—uh,..."  
"You what?" I realized it was something big.  
"I, I love you Lizzie."  
WHAT?! 


	4. Decision Time

Disclaimer—I do not own any of the basic characters.  
  
Authors Note— I'm sorry again for the cliffhanger. Cough **not** cough. Anyways I did update the whole thing. I'm sorry because my computer was broken for a month, so I was forced to wait. If you guys have questions, feel free to ask. I don't mind flamers but try and be as nice as possible...I do. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story. I'll just stop blabbing and get on with it. Enjoy...(  
  
~Lizzie's POV~  
  
He what?! Wait, did he stutter?? "Gordo, what did you just say?"  
He paused, took a deep breath, and said, "I love you, Lizzie McGuire. I really do."  
I sat stunned for what felt like hours. Gordo was giving me a weird look. I really like him, not LOVE him. I guess all I could say was, "Y- ye- yeah. I guess I do too."  
I saw a look of relief on his face. But that had only lasted for a second. Right after, he started to say everything...and boy do I mean EVERYTHING.  
  
~Gordo's POV~  
  
She said "yeah!" back too!!! This is like a dream come true for me, I never thought that a girl that good would ever want a guy like me: short, kinda smart, and ugly. I guess I was wrong. But ya know, I really should tell her how I feel though and how it all happened. All right! I'll do it! I've gotten through the hardest part anyways!! I can do it!  
"Lizzie, I've always liked you. Ever since we first met in the sandbox when we were three. I thought you were cute then, but as we've grown, I've seen that beauty isn't everything. I love your personality and the way that you handle everything. You have always been there for me, and when Ronnie came along, I felt stunned. When he kissed you, I was standing across the street. My heart broke. After you broke up with him, I thought 'hey, maybe I have a chance', and that chance has finally come. Lizzie, I really do love you."  
Gordo kissed her lips lightly. All Lizzie could do was kiss back, but it didn't last as long as the first one. Lizzie looked lost for a second. Gordo didn't notice at all though. Gordo felt brave enough and confident enough to ask her:  
"Elizabeth Jo McGuire...will you go out with me?"  
  
~Lizzie's POV~  
  
Whoa! Rewind!! What did he just say? "What?"  
"I said, would you go out with me?"  
Well, I don't know what to say. I knew he liked me but I didn't know he say Ronnie and I kissing. Maybe I should just say no, for the sake of our friendship, but then again, it can only get closer, right? Oh geez...I can only say one thing.  
"G-Go-Gordo...I just need some time. Please?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks for not saying no at least." I got up off the bed, and walked back towards the door. He gestured his hand, realizing how tough this was gonna be for me to make a decision. He was the one person who could understand me...and he knew that I wanted the time alone, right now.  
"No problem..."  
Gordo hugged me lightly and I walked back to my hotel room. What am I gonna do?! 


	5. A Peck and Holding Hands

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Author's Note—Again, I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My computer was broken...yet again. So, as a recap, Gordo spills everything out and asks Lizzie to go out with him but she gives no response. What she does do though is, tell him she needs time to think about it. This chapter will be fairly long so off we go...  
  
Gordo's POV  
I hope she says yes, I hope she says yes. :: Crosses fingers:: Maybe, I'll just call her later, just to ask how she's doing. I won't insinuate anything. I'll just, maybe, watch Television, in Roman just to get it outta my mind...  
  
Lizzie POV  
Oh gosh, what am I gonna do?! Maybe I should...or wait, what about Miranda, but then again, she'd be okay with it, wouldn't she? But then again...I just can't pick anything...okay that's it! I'm saying Yes. ::Ringing:: "Hello?" "Hey, Lizzie...how yah doing?" "Umm...alright, I guess. You?" "I'm okay...just wanted to see how you're doing, I mean I want you to be al—" "Gordo, yes!" "Yes, what?" "Yes, I'll go out with you..." Lizzie could hear Gordo's breathing change paces, the excitement in his voice. "Wow Lizzie! I can't wait! I'll see you tomorrow...!!" "Bye Gordo..." :: Puts phone on hook::  
  
Gordo's POV  
Oh my gosh, wow! She actually said yes! I can't believe it. I want to see her so badly. I know that she heard my excitement though. I can't wait to go home tomorrow and sit next to Lizzie on the plane for 9 hours! And I can't wait to tell Miranda too!! Oh wow, this is my dream come true. But I should go to bed, before I get too hyper. Nighty night.  
  
-=-Next day-=-  
  
Gordo's POV :: Alarm Clock Rings::  
Ah, new fresh day, and my things are packed. I'll just quickly brush my teeth and go to the airport...to see Lizzie, and only Lizzie. I would do anything for her, her blond hair and her great body.  
Whoa, oops. There she is, I told her to meet me didn't I?  
"Hey, Hun!"  
"Hey Gordo!"  
  
Lizzie's POV  
There he is! We should walk together to the airport, its not that far, I only have my Louis Vuitton bag and another...[yes she is spoiled ; ) ], yes, we'll walk there.  
"Hey, Hun!"  
Awe, isn't he So nice? Well, I might as well say Hi back. "Hey Gordo!" with a peck on the cheek.  
Gordo's blushing... aww!! Well, we better get going anyways, we don't want to miss our flight! His hand is coming near mine, maybe I will grab his too.  
  
Gordo's POV  
Wow, a kiss on the cheek_ and_ holding hands. I could get used to this, but then again, after Parker...I'm not so sure. But I'll cherish it, while I have it...and I'm gonna do something I haven't done yet...  
  
Lizzie's POV  
Whoa, what's he doing?!  
  
-------------------------------------- ---  
  
Insinuate (spelling might be wrong)= to hint or say something that might give off a hint, basically.  
  
Authors note...sorry for the cliffhanger, again. Hehe, so...I think I might have some more to say, but not right now. Thanks, no flames please. Bye

Much l0vin' x33

mOii

--IM me djsdancinangel2--


End file.
